Riff Off
by Fave101
Summary: Jack says that the guardians could beat the Avengers in a Riff off any day. They decide to find out if he's right. Pitch Perfect Riff Off type if thing only with the Guardians and Avengers!
1. Chapter 1

Riff Off

**AN: Ok this has been floating around in my head for a while now, but I never had time to write it down. It's basically the riff off type of thing from pitch perfect except with no categories. When this popped into my head I was watching Pitch perfect and writhing a ROTG and Avengers crossover! **

Well there they were. The guardians and the avengers in the middle of a snowy forest. They had met there for one reason. Jack said the guardians could beat the avengers anytime in a riff off. The rules where simple, One: any song aloud as long as it was in English and not a parody, Two: the opposing team must continue with a different song from a word from the previous song. Loki would be the judge of the completion. The first song must start from the beginning. Loki gives them an artist to start with, but after that I doesn't matter what artist or where the song starts.

"Ok so who's going to start?" Jack asked.

"You challenged us. You go first." Tony said.

Jack turned to the guardians who looked confused and a bit annoyed. _Great I got Santa, who only knows Russian songs and Christmas carols, grumpy old Easter kangaroo and a silent sandman. Tooth is our only hope. _Jack thought. Jack looked back to the Avengers. Thor had no chance, Tony most likely only know classic rock songs, Natasha and Clint looked too serious to listen to music, Steve and Bruce might know songs, but jack was unsure.

"OK let's start with Maroon 5." Loki announced.

"Ok, fine." Jack grumbled.

"Who?" North and Bunny asked at the same time.

"Just follow along." Jack said then started to sing. "I'm at a payphone trying to call home all my change I spent on you! Where have the times gone baby-"

"Baby, baby, baby. Ohh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooooo." Tony sang. Jack almost burst out laughing, but bunny beat him to it. "I'm baby, baby, baby ohhh! Thought you would always be Mine-"

"Mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the end out for the ties that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line." North sang. Bunny and Tooth joined in. "I find it very, very easy to be true-"

Natasha started to sing. "True colors. Shining through, I see your true colors, and that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, True colors are beautiful-"

"Beautiful. only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know oh oh! You don't know you beautiful!" Bunny sang. Thor started too laughed, but the others where think of a new song. "Oh, oh, that's what makes you-"

"You can try to resist , Try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight, deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know." Bruce sang and tony sang with him. "But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you, can't fight it , It's gonna get to your heart-"

"Heart, And I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me, That weren't all that pretty, And with every touch you fixed them." Tooth sang, but started to forget the lyrics. Jack joined in to help her. North and Sandy smiled at the pair singing. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh. Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love, Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again, It's in the stars-"

"Stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars. I see this life, like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line, in my face is flashing signs." Thor interrupted them with a small smirk. "Seek it out and ye shall find, Old, but I'm not that old, Young, but I'm not that bold, And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what-"

Jack smirked before he started to sing. They never saw this coming. "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! WHAT THE FOX SAY?"

Jack kept on singing. The Avenger looked shocked "How are suppose to sing off that! Is that even a song?!" Steve asked. Loki nodded.

Jack sang louder. "Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes. Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still. Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise. But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse-"

"OKAY you win! Now please shut up!" Clint yelled. The other Avengers nodded. Jack smiled.

"I told you so." Jack laughed.

"Jack, where did you learn that song?" North asked.

"Jamie and his friends listen to it all the time." Jack explained. Tony pulled out his Phone and searched the song on YouTube. The guardians and Avengers watched the video and by the end the song was stuck in their heads. "Just be thank full there was no Miley Cyrus or Aqua!"

"That was fun! We should do that more often!" Thor said with a huge grin of his face.

"Ok, rematch soon?" Jack asked.

"Yes!"

**AN: That was fun to write. Might turn into a series of these kinda things.**

**Songs: **

**Payphone- Maroon 5**

**Baby- Justin Bieber**

**I walk the line- Johnny Cash**

**True colors- Artists Against **

**What make you beautiful- One Direction**

**Can't fight the moon light- LeAnn Rimes**

**Just give me a reason- P!nk**

**Counting stars- Onerepublic **

**the fox- Ylivs **


	2. Chapter 2

Riff off 2

"Here we go again." Bunny grumbled.

"You have to go first because you lost last time!" Jack said excitedly.

"Fine!" Tony growled. "Loki, what artist and please be nice."

"Ok lets go with…. The Rolling Stones." Loki smirked. The Avengers rolled their eyes in unison. Jack laughed.

"One of my favorite bands." Tony commented, than started to sing. "I see a red door and I want to paint it black." Natasha joined him easily recognizing the song. "No colors anymore. I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer close. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes. I see a line of cars and their all painted black. The flowers and my love-"

Jack interrupted them with a smile."Love. Is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire. I fell into a ring of fire." North and bunny joined in. Even sandy was using symbols to sing along. "I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down-"

"Down. No I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down." Thor sang. He had obviously memorizing lyrics. "Now I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around. Gonna keep this world from dragging me down-"

"Down, but I got up." Tooth sang. "All ready brushing off the dust. Do you here my voice, here that sound? Like thunder going to shake your-"

"Your spell of love no one else could deny." Clint sang. Jack frowned and covered his ears. "don't you ever say I Just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie running for my life. I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball! Never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls, but all you-"

"You may have my number, you can take my name, but you will never have my heart." Bunny sang. Jack recognized the song and started to sing along. "Let the skyfall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall and face it all together at skyfall. Let-"

"Let it go. Love in not the answer. How can anybody else have enough?" Bruce sang. None of the other Avenger knew the song. "Let it go. Love is not the answer. Call-"

"Call me maybe! It's hard to look right at you baby!" Jack sang with a big smirk one his face. "But here's my number so call me maybe! Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe!" Tooth joined in. "and all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my-"

"My shame. I made me a vow to the moon and stars that I would search the honky tonks and bars and kill that man who give me that awful name." Steve sang. North was taping his foot, but couldn't join in. "Well it was caption's burg in mid July. I just hit town and my throat was dry. I thought I would have myself a brew. In a old saloon on a street of mud there at a table dealing stud, sat the-"

"The way you use to be. Nothing gone it still shines every time you turn it on and when you slow down." North sang. The other guardians joined him. "people working every night and day. Never give you self some time, got to many bill to pay. Slow down, nothing going to disappear if you give yourself some room to move to the music you here. Got to get up! Listen to me! Clap your hands-"

"Hands up like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us." Tong sang. "Here are we go back this is the moment, tonight is the night. We'll fight until it over. So we put our-"

"Our babies grow to be cowboys. It's time to let the bed bugs bite." Jack sang. He had heard this song from a move along time ago. "You better put all your eggs in one basket. You better count your chickens before they hatch. You better sell some wain before it tame. You better find yourself an itch to scratch. You better squeeze all the charman you can when 's not around. Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan!" All there avenger and guardians where give him weird looks. "Talk with your mouth full. Bite the hand that feeds you. Bite off more than you can chew. What can you do? Dare to be stupid! Take some wooden nickels! Look for . Get a bunch of working now! I'll show you how! Dare to be stupid! You can turn me as a cheek. You can just give op the ship! Eat a bunch of sushi then forget to leave a tip!"

"Okay you guys win again! We can't match of that!" Clint yelled and Jack stopped singing with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hey, Frostbite what song was that?" Bunny asked.

"Oh… Um that was 'Dare to be Stupid' by weird al." Jack said.

"Well that explains a lot. Where did you hear it?" Steve asked.

"Well, a few years back I was board so I went into a movie theater. The Transformer movie was playing. The really old animated one. Anyway, that song played and I liked it so ya."

**AN: that was fun, but had to do it all from memory or what I had on my ipod because I didn't have internet. I'm looking for suggestions for songs and artists.**

**Anyone who can guess each song and artist is amazing! I will put the correct answers on the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riff off 3**

**Songs used last time**

**Paint it black- rolling stones**

**Ring of fire- Johnny cash**

**I won't back down- Tom petty**

**Roar- Katy Perry**

**Wrecking ball- Miley Cyrus**

**Skyfall- Adele**

**Let it go- the fossil collective**

**Boy named sue- Johnny cash**

**Stompa- Serena Ryder**

**Can't hold us- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis **

**Dare to be stupid- weird al**

**No song will be used twice! **

"Their already here let them sing!" Jack pleaded. Jack had told Jamie and now teenage friends about their fun with the Avengers. Jamie and his friends insisted to join them and Jack brought them along.

"Fine, but you're on their team."Loki said. "Keep it PG and you start. Your starting artist will be Queen." Loki said.

Jack smiled. Loki couldn't have given them an easier artist. Almost everyone knows some of Queen's songs. Jamie's friends started to clap their hands and stomp their feet; Then started to sing altogether. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing in the street going to be a big man someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place. Singing we will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you! Buddy you a young man, hard man shouting in the-"

"The chemicals. I'm breaking in, shaping up. Checking out on the prison buzz. This is it the apocalypse. Whoa!" Tony Sang. The guardians have to match off soon or will be disqualified. "I'm waking up! I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age. Whoa whoa oh! I'm-"

Bunny cut him off. "I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby here we go-"

Cupcake started to rap. "Go again. It's so insane cause when. It's going good, it's going great, I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane. But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped. Who's that dude? "I don't even know his name." I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength." Jack and the other joined her. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I-"

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside. There's nowhere we can hide." Bruce sand and The other avengers joined him. "No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too-"

"Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh. Who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew? It seems like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming, Instead of sleeping." Tooth sang. "Yeah, We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way. It's miserable and magical. Oh, yeah! Tonight's the night when we-"

"We live like rock stars, dance on every bar. This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change. Hell no! They say just grow up, but they don't know us. We don't give a truck, and we're never gonna change." Jamie sang and Jack joined in. "Say, won't you, stay forever stay. If you stay forever hey, We can stay forever young. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up-"

"Up who we are. So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars. She's up all night to the sun. I'm up all night to get some." Tony sang. The other avengers joined in. "She's up all night for good fun. I'm up all night to get lucky. We're up all night to the sun. We're up all night to get some. We're up all night for good fun. We're up all night to get-"

"Get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home." The kids sang. "Tonight we are young. So lets set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun!"

Loki raised his hand silencing the kids and turned to the guardians. "Your out!" He said. The guardians grumbled and sat down in the snow. Bunny was going to freeze his tail off. "Avengers you get a new starting artist, Jessica Simpson."

Natasha smirked. "Are you ready boots? Start walking. Yeeha! Lets go. You keep saying you got something for me-"

Jack quickly cut her off. "Me you can ride. So I climbed in to the cab and settled down inside. He asked me if I saw a road with so much dust and sand and I said, listen I've traveled every road in this here land! I've been everywhere, man. I've been everywhere, man. Crossed the desert's bare, man. I've breathed the mountain air, man. Of travel I've had my share, man. I've been everywhere." Pippa joined him. "I've been to: Reno, Chicago, Fargo, Minnesota, Buffalo, Toronto, Winslow, Sarasota, Wichita, Tulsa, Ottawa, Oklahoma, Tampa, Panama, Mattawa, La Paloma, Bangor, Baltimore, Salvador, Amarillo, Tocapillo, Baranquilla, and Perdilla, I'm a killer-"

"Killer Queen. Gunpowder, guillotine, Dynamite with a laser beam." Steve sang. "Guaranteed to blow your mind. Anytime. Recommended at the price, Insatiable in appetite, Wanna try? To avoid complications. She never kept the same address. In conversation, She spoke just-"

"Just the way you are. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change." Jamie sang. The others joined in. "Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile, Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah!"

"That the end?" Loki asked. The Kids nodded. "The kids win."

"Aww come on!" Clint wined. "Jack always wins!"

"Maybe because I'm a immoral teenager who loves music!" Jack responded with a smirk.

**AN:Might be some spelling mistakes, Sorry! took awhile because i was really busy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs used last time**

**We Will Rock You- Queen**

**Radioactive- imagine Dragons**

**Whistle- Flo Rida**

**Love the Way You Lie- Rihanna and Eminem**

**Demons- Imagine Dragons**

**22- Taylor Swift**

**Here's to Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne**

**Get Lucky- Daft Punk**

**We are Young- Fun.**

**These boots are made for walking- Jessica Simpson **

**Killer Queen- Queen**

**Just the way you are- Bruno Mars**

**AN: Omg I was watching Rush while writing this. Soooo sad. I cried. **

**4!**

"I'll say an artist and whoever gets it first starts the riff off." Loki announced. Two day ago the Guardians and Avengers tracked down Jack threw him in a sack, tossed him through a magic portal to New York and challenged him to a battle. 10 vs. 1. "How about Passenger."

Jack giggled. He knew that most likely that the grownups wouldn't know who that was. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home-"

"Home where the buffalo roam. Where the deer and the antelope play. Where seldom is heard a discouraging word and the skies are not cloudy all day." Steve sang. The other Avengers and Guardians joined him with a laugh. "Home, home on the range. Where the deer and the antelope play. Where seldom is heard a discouraging word and the skies are not cloudy all day. The-"

"The monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy" Jack started to rap. "I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey. Wanted to receive attention for my music. Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me, for wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways. Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated. When I blew; see, but it was confusing. 'Cause all I-"

"I seem out of line. Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!" Thor sang. "That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. So never judge a book by its cover or who you're going to love by your lover. Love put me wise to her love in-"

"In the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Let's rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block. Was dancin to the jailhouse rock." Jack sang. "Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang, the whole rhythm section was the purple gang. Let's rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block. Was dancin to the jailhouse rock-"

"Rock you like a hurricane!" Tony sang he sounded drunk. The other imminently recognized the song and joined him. "Here I am, rock you like a hurricane. My body is burning. It starts to shout. Desire is coming. It breaks out loud. Lust is in cages. Till storm breaks loose. Just have to make it. With someone I-"

"I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that and when I fell hard you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me. And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me.  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in." Jack was doing the disco while singing. "So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now-"

"Now. Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same. When our friends talk about you all it does it just tears me down. Cuz my heart breaks a little when I hear you name. It all just sounds like oh oh oh oh oh. Mmmm to young, too dumb to realize that I should have bought you flowers and held you hand." Clint sang. "Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babys dancing, but she's dancing with another man. My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways. Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… And it haunts me every time I close my-"

"My chest. Perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe. This ain't the girl I used to know, no, not anymore. TKO." Jack interrupted. "I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out. It's just a TKO. I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out. With a TKO, T-T-TKO. Out for the count, girl, you-"

"You make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me week, ya frozen and carefree." Bunny sung. "Something got to gave now because I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now because you got that, one thing. So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arm instead. I don't, I-"

"I touch turns into snow in my clutch, I'm too much." Jack laughed and kept singing. "I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow, I'm Mr. Ice sickle, I'm Mr. ten below. Friends call me snow miser. Whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch, I'm too much. I never want to see a day over 40 degrease. I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5, let it freeze! He's Mr. White Christmas, He's Mr. Snow, He's Mr. Ice sickle, he's Mr. ten below. Friends call him snow miser, whatever he touches turns to snow in-"

"In the trash. You tossed it in the trash, ya did. To give me all you love is all ever asked cuz what you don't understand is id catch a grenade for ya." Steve sang. "Throw my head on a blade for ya, I'd jump in-"

"In. Heaven knows I tied. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be." Jack sang and Tooth squealed and jumped up and down. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let them know. Well know they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. It's-"

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget." Natasha sang the other joined in on the chorus. "Wooooah!. Timber, wooooah! Timber, wooooah! It's going down. Wooooah, timber, wooooah, timber, wooooah! It's going down!" They started to rap. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs. I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off. Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber. Face down, booty up, timber. That's the way we like to–what?–timber. I'm slicker than an oil spill. She says she won't, but I-"

"I say and what I think. Blue are the feelings that live inside me. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! I'm blue da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die! Da ba dee da ba die!"

"I'm not letting you finish that!" Thor yelled and charged at Jack who yelped and tried to jump out of the way. Thor tackled him to the ground. Jack Laughed and wiggled out of his arms.

"Jack wins, again. Thor that's cheating!" Loki laughed and the Avengers and Guardians grumbled in defeat.

"We are never going to beat him!" Bunny yelled.

"I'm sure you will… eventually." Loki Laughed. Tony giggled and passed out in the snow.

**AN: Thinking about doing an all Beatles riff off! Really obsessed with them right now! **


End file.
